


Consumption

by LazyBaker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory, a car, and what might just be a little something good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumption

The memory had been simmering in the back of Will's mind since last Monday. A cloying thing that cropped up in moments he’d rather be clear headed. During lectures. A meeting with Crawford. A crime scene at a hiking trail nearly an hour from Quantico. A decapitation that was not nearly as thought provoking as the high grade sheets in Hannibal’s bedroom. 

Clutching at his thighs, Will tried to ignore the sweat on his palms and the way Hannibal's leg shifted as he pressed the accelerator. Underneath the expensive fabric Will had witnessed the strong thighs flex in pleasure, brimmed with tenseness before being smoothed out. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the car window.

It had been hypnotic, watching Hannibal come undone. Will knew that he'd be able to simply step into his own shoes and relive that moment. To replay it again and again. Proud Doctor Lecter underneath him. His lips wet and open. Welcoming and unashamed.

He’d done it so many times already, one more was hardly going to hurt. But Hannibal was so close, the rich and heady smell of his cologne made Will’s head lighter and lighter and he was terrified it would run off from him. And horrified that he’d greet the change like a dog would his master. His stomach swelled, his chest was warm and it hurt.

"Are you all right, Will?" Hannibal said. A familiar tree and then a more familiar street. The back roads to his home were quiet. The storm clouds made the afternoon seem like dusk, a rolling early night was approaching, he could hardly see the few neighbors he had. His fingers twitched. 

“I doubt I’ll ever be.”

“That is quite a statement.”

“I think I might be happy.” The warmth was blooming. The sight of Hannibal’s hair sticky with sweat, a far cry from the put together man beside him, was an unrelenting short in his head. It replayed on an endless loop. The road disappeared. There was a four poster bed with dark chocolate sheets that must have been silk. The feeling of sharp angles arching against him. The insistent hand pulling Will’s hair.

The dark and hushed sounds of his breathing as he sighed out ‘ _Will_ ’.

He couldn’t wait. 

"Pull over." He managed. Not realizing just how far he had slipped, the car came back into focus, the roads reappeared. Hannibal’s hair was as neat as it ever was. 

Hannibal must sense something changing in the atmosphere, the tension that had been building was suddenly boiling over. A shuddering breath fought valiantly from between Will's lips. He held back a whine.

Will was swimming through a fog and he was certain he was about to drown.  

Hannibal parked the car on the dirt shoulder of the road. He flicked the keys and it was silent. He looked expectant. Will quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for Hannibal's. "I want to touch you." He couldn't look at Hannibal’s eyes. It had become easier in the last few months, but now the very idea seemed outlandish. Instead he began to undo his belt. A fine leather that felt like water. Expensive. He'd half expected to be refused. For Hannibal's sense of propriety to come into play and stop him.

But Hannibal simply hummed, low and hardly audible over Will’s own labored breathing, and stroked a hand through Will's hair. Maybe it was to calm him. He was hardly difficult to read. Encouraging him, than. Curious to see what Will was going to do. Hannibal always seemed to be so curious. So complacent when it came to him. Waiting for what was going to come next and be there when he crashed.

Will's fingers were all too suddenly awkward, boxy and too big to handle the fragile leather and intricately simple buckle. He fumbled his way to getting Hannibal to lift his hips. He grabbed hold of both the pants and boxers, today they were cotton and black and _clung_ , and pulled them both down to Hannibal's knees. The steering wheel made it awkward but Will was determined. The victory prodded at the fire and his body ignited.

Will shifted in his seat. A rush of heat swiftly overran him. How could the world still be standing when he was burning?

"Are you not afraid someone will see?" A quick glance to the road showed an absence of headlights. A house in the distance had their lights on. A neighbor he had met once. Maybe waved ‘ _hello_ ’ to if the feeling had struck him. 

Will chanced a look at Hannibal's mouth. Eyes always too risky. Specially right now. He didn't want to be consumed. Not just yet. He was hungry to see Hannibal. To feel him. 

"I don't care." Hannibal held Will's wrist. "Is this okay?"

"If it wasn't, you would know." He patted the back of his hand. Kindly. Will shook. 

"Can I?"

Hannibal knew, somehow, what he meant. "Please."

 Will nodded. He rolled his sleeve to his elbow and put two of his fingers in his mouth. His hand trembled. An impromptu fuck hadn't crossed his mind of possible realities. Although he’d thought about the next time he and Hannibal would get together for the past week, he had held no conviction it would happen so soon. He had thought he'd be able to hold out until the weekend. They would stay in bed all day. 

Spit was the best he could offer. It had been so long since Will had been comfortable enough to let someone into his bed.

Will moved closer, pushing his head into the crook of Hannibal's neck. The heady scent was at its strongest and he inhaled deeply. The giddiness broke through him and he laughed. The situation was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. And Hannibal’s soft chuckle was exceptionally ridiculous.

He stroked Hannibal a few times before going lower. Hannibal spread his legs as wide as he could in the cramped car. He arched his back, pushing against the blunt of Will's fingers. 

Hannibal was warm. Tight and welcoming. The sweet affection of home. Will closed his eyes and listened to the supple sound of Hannibal’s breathing as it sped up. The ever put together Doctor Hannibal Lecter was so easy to ruin with his fingers. Will had no problem with finding a quick and harsh rhythm of rocking his fingers in and out, in and out. 

Hannibal’s hips meeting half way with every push. He wanted to bury himself, to crawl as deeply inside Hannibal and never leave such heat. If he looked now, he’d never be able to escape. He would think of nothing else. The world would be split to the time Before Hannibal and the time After Hannibal. 

Hannibal gripped Will’s hair, a harsh pull to come closer. Will wanted to groan, to cry out. For the first time he chanced a peek at Hannibal and met his eyes. 

“My good Will.” Hannibal’s breath hitched, his hand grasped the car door, his knuckles a deathly white. Will was gripped tightly, his rhythm broken down to a brutal pinpoint pressure. 

A stormy red. Hannibal placed a kiss on his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hannibal kink meme prompt : "Will can make Hannibal come using only his fingertips."
> 
> (Come say hi! [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com/))


End file.
